


Don’t Want To Be Hurt Again:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve’s insecurities come back at full force, What happens when he tells Tony his deepest secret?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett/Jason McKenna (Implied) (Past) (Mention)
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730
Kudos: 15





	Don’t Want To Be Hurt Again:

*Summary: Steve’s insecurities come back at full force, What happens when he tells Tony his deepest secret?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was waiting for his lover, **_Special Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo to come home from his latest outstate case. Suddenly, Bad Memories were hitting him out of the blue.

Slaps, Punches, & Kicks were being thrown, Getting hit was becoming a routine for him. Tears were coming down his face, as he was trying to compose himself. It was like he was reliving the nightmare all over again, & it was horrible the second time.

Tony came home, & was surprised to see his lover in the condition that he was in, & went over to comfort him, But, The Former Seal recoiled in fear. “Baby, What’s wrong ?”, He asked out of worry, & concern. Steve quickly & unconvincingly composed himself, before he answered him.

“I am fine, Really, I am fine”, He said trying to smile his trademark smile. But, The Hunky Man was not buying it, & told him that he was not buying it, as he pulled him into a hug.

The **_Five-O Commander_** was feeling safe, & protected, as he explained to him about Jason McKenna, & his terrible past with him. Tony just comforted him, & reassured him that the past is over, & the future is now, & starting.

“Just know that I would never hurt you like that”, He kissed the hunky brunette sweetly on the lips. Steve smiled, & said, “I know, I just don’t want to be hurt again, I love you”, & kissed him deeply. The Couple went on with their plans, & had fun too in the process.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
